neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sektor
Sektor is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series. Making his debut in Mortal Kombat 3 in 1995, Sektor is a cyborg ninja who used to be human until he was automated, along with Cyrax and Smoke. Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. In contrast to his counterpart Cyrax, Sektor never bothered to rediscover his human side. He is capable of independent thought and action like Cyrax and Smoke, but unlike them, shows no sign of emotion. In video games When the Lin Kuei clan decided to automate their ninja in the events leading up to Mortal Kombat 3, Sektor, out of loyalty, was their first member to volunteer to undergo the process, and would later appear to be their most successful creation yet. Designated unit LK-9T9, he was sent to find and kill the rogue clansman Sub-Zero during MK3 and Mortal Kombat Gold, but was unsuccessful both times. Events would leave him as the only active cyborg remaining of the three created, with Smoke having been captured and shut down in an Outworld prison, and Cyrax having become a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after his soul was restored. Sektor's storyline in MK Gold appears to have been partially retconned. He was originally assigned to survey the actions of Cyrax, who had been recovered by the Lin Kuei clan and seemed to be acting erratically. Since it was later said that Cyrax had been discovered by Jax and Sonya, Sektor's direct surveillance of him could not have successfully occurred During his many violent battles against Outworld forces, Sektor's program became corrupted. He believed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to be inferior, and set his new objective to eliminate him and take control of the clan. Sektor successfully slew the Grandmaster, but was stopped from claiming the Dragon Medallion, the proof of the clan's leadership, by a returning Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeated Sektor in battle and claimed the title of Grandmaster. After his defeat, Sektor fled to Japan and formed the Tekunin, his own clan of cyborg ninja warriors. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, Sektor ambushes Taven when the latter is in his father's temple searching for his weapon that had been left there. Sektor brings him to his Tekunin warship, questioning Taven about the message he had received from his father, Taven warns him that he would be punished for it, and in response Sektor increases the power on Taven bringing him pain. Suddenly, the warship is attacked by Sonya Blade and the Special Forces. Taven escapes captivity in the ensuing chaos, but Sektor confronts him before he can leave. Sektor is ultimately beaten, but evidently is still able to make it off the warship alive before it self-destructs. Character design ) during the first tournament in MK2011 s story mode, which marked his first official human appearance in the MK series]] Sektor was named "Ketchup" during early production of Mortal Kombat 3. This development title is referenced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as the name of one of Cyrax's combos in his Sambo fighting style. Sektor also has a move in Armageddon called "Ketchup's Revenge." Sektor's appearance originally resembled an armored ninja; this appearance was used as a palette swap template for Cyrax and Smoke. This appearance was kept through Mortal Kombat Gold. After the series' transition into full 3D, which allowed for more non-human design possibilities, the cyber ninja template changed with Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Sektor received an exact replica of Cyrax's design change with a red recolor; the lower body appears more mechanical, yet the head remains the same. Sektor retained this appearance in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. He finally received his own original design in Armageddon, leaving his helmet design the only visual link to Cyrax. The Krypt in Armageddon has concept art of Sektor holding a weapon similar to a polearm (it is referred to as a "2-hand pulse blade"). The concept was dropped in favor of giving him two swords in the game. There's also designs of a red car for him to use in the Motor Kombat mini-game. Since Sektor wasn't included in the final version of Motor Kombat, this design wasn't used. It is possible Sektor was replaced by Cyrax as Cyrax's car is visually simply a yellow version of Sektor's car with an inverted tail. Gameplay Being a cyborg, Sektor has the abilities to shoot out missiles from his chest and fire out of his hands, which he uses for certain special moves and Fatalities. He also utilizes a teleport uppercut for one of his special moves. In other media Sektor made a brief appearance in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. In the first episode, "Kombat Begins Again", Sektor and Cyrax led an attack on Earthrealm that was thwarted by Earth's warriors and Sub-Zero. During a brief flashback scene in episode 5, "Old Friends Never Die," he was unmasked and portrayed as an African-American man with long dreadlocks.MK Characters Unmasked - Sektor at The Kombat Pavilion Sektor and Cyrax are also seen in the live-action web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In the episode titled "Cyrax & Sektor", they are pitted against each other and are given more backstory. Reception GamesRadar named Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke as "gaming's most malicious machines", placing them at the first place and commenting "no one does killer cyborgs quite like MK." UGO Networks placed Sektor as second only to Scorpion on their 2008 list "Top 11 Mortal Kombat Characters", citing his missiles and flame throwers. UGO ranked Sektor's "Iron Clamp" Fatality as the 15th most gruesome finishing move ever, questioning where Sektor got that giant press from and commenting "That's some impressive engineering there, whoever built that evil robot. Nice work!". That same Fatality was ranked as one the best ones in the series by Game Informer, as well as IGN. However, in that same article, IGN also criticized Sektor for being a "lazy Cyrax clone". Paste listed both of Sektor's Fatalities in the 2011 game on their list of the best Fatalities in that game, placing his first one at the first place and placing his second one as a runner-up. Sektor's second fatality from that same game was also featured in Game Rant's list of top 10 Fatalities of this game, ranking it at #2 and calling it "incredibly impressive." Game Rant also mentioned that Sektor has great sound effects in MK9 and gives him a unique feel. Complex, who lists Sektor's 2nd fatality from MK9 as the 27th craziest fatality ever, comments "Ninjas and robots make a pretty neat combo, don't they?" and praises his outfit from that game. References Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Characters created by John Tobias Category:Cyborg characters in video games Category:Fictional Japanese people in video games Category:Male characters in video games Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional kenpo practitioners Category:Ninja characters in video games Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in literature Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1995 Category:Video game characters with fire or heat abilities Category:Video game characters who can teleport Category:Video game characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional mentally sick people Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game characters with superhuman strength